


Objection

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Objection, Wedding, i promise it's not that much tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: As Yunho’s main best man, Mingi feels betrayed and hurt that he gets to watch the man he has loved since forever get married.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 72





	Objection

“I’m proposing to Suyeong tonight.”

Almost everybody drops their cups, forks, or anything else they are holding.

“Oh...” Hongjoong speaks up, smiling nervously. His and Seonghwa’s daughter looks at them in confusion.

“What’s wrong, daddy?” she asks Hongjoong.

“Um...Uncle Yunho is going to get married to Suyeong noona, sweetie,” Seonghwa explains, still a bit shocked.

“Do you guys think it’s too soon?” Yunho frowns.

“N-no,” a five-month pregnant Yeosang replies, his voice cracking.

Mingi sends him a look, but smiles assuringly at Yunho, even though he is heartbroken. “You guys have been dating for three years.” _Unfortunately._

“Why do you wanna marry her, though?” San questions, adjusting his four-month baby after almost dropping him.

“Because I love her...?” Yunho looks at his friends in confusion.

“What’s love?” Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s daughter, Hangi, inquires. 

“Um...we’ll explain later,” Hongjoong assures, and Hangi pouts.

“How are you going to ask her?” Mingi queries, turning back to the main subject.

“Well, I’m just going to drop on one knee, and do it,” Yunho explains, still a bit nervous.

“When?” Jongho says.

“Later.”

“You better start getting ready, then!” Seonghwa exclaims, which makes Yunho chuckle.

"I will soon, hyung," he assures.

\--

Later that day, only San and Mingi are left. Seonghwa would’ve stayed, too, but he had to take care of Hangi since Hongjoong suddenly got called to work. They are both at Yunho’s place, and it is seven-o-four in the evening, and Yunho is starting to panic. He had asked Suyeong to meet him at the park at seven-twenty, so he only has sixteen minutes. It is going to take him five minutes to drive there, so in total, he only has eleven minutes.

“We can get you ready in seven minutes, Yunho,” Mingi promises. “Did you shower?”

Yunho nods.

“Good,” San says. “I’ll pick out his outfit, and Mingi, you do his hair.”

Mingi nods, and San gets up to head to Yunho’s closet. Mingi sits Yunho down on the chair in front of the mirror and grabs a brush.

“Thanks, you guys, for doing this,” the oldest says, as Mingi is finishing his hair.

“No problem.” Mingi smiles, even though he wishes it is _him_ whom Yunho is proposing to.

“Here you go,” San says, handing Yunho his outfit for him to change.

“Thanks, San.” Yunho grabs it, as Mingi steps away, finished. Yunho heads toward the bathroom, and a few seconds later, he is done, dressed in a white short-sleeved button-up with a motorcycle imprint on it, light blue jeans, and black Converse, his blue hair parted to the side.

“You look handsome,” Mingi compliments with a soft smile on his face, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He isn’t crying, because Yunho is about to propose to someone else rather than him. No. That would be selfish. He is just crying because Yunho looks so handsome.

“Thanks, Mingi.” Yunho smiles back. He glances at the clock, and it is seven-eleven. “Well, I’d better get going, if I want to get there on time.”

San and Mingi nod, wishing Yunho good luck. The blue-haired male thanks them, before leaving, slipping the engagement ring box into his pocket.

“You okay, Mingi?” San asks as they walk toward Mingi’s car.

“Not really,” he admits, “but I’ll be fine.”

“Should we stop for some ice cream?” San offers, hoping to brighten up Mingi’s mood with ice cream.

“Okay,” he agrees, nodding.

\--

“She said yes!”

-is what Mingi hears the next morning, as he walks down the stairs. He narrows his eyes in confusion. Why are his friends at his house so early?

“What are you guys doing here?” he questions. “And how did you get in?”

“You gave us all a key, remember?” Hongjoong says, as his and Seonghwa's daughter sits on his lap, playing on his phone.

“Right,” Mingi mutters, regretting his decisions. “What’s all the ruckus about?”

“Suyeong said yes!” Yunho cheers and Mingi’s heart drops to his stomach. Sure, he expected Suyeong to say yes, but still, hearing the words coming from Yunho’s mouth hurts. Yet, he still sets a fake smile on his face, sitting next to Seonghwa, so he wouldn’t fall.

“C-congrats,” he says, and Yunho’s smile turns bigger.

“We should all go out to celebrate!” Seonghwa suggests.

“Okay. I’ll tell Suyeong,” Yunho says, already taking out his phone, his eyes full of excitement.

“Yunho-”

“Yeosang, let him,” Mingi interrupts.

“But-”

“Don’t you see how excited he is?” Mingi points out, his tone in a whispering voice. “Let’s not ruin it for him.”

“But you don’t like Suyeong,” San frowns.

“If it means Yunho’s happy, then it’s okay,” Mingi sighs. “Besides, it’s his engagement party we’re kinda hosting, so it would be weird if his fiancée wasn’t there.”

Wooyoung sighs. “I guess you’re right.”

“What time should we go out?” Jongho asks.

“How about at eight?” Hongjoong suggests. “That time all the kids are already asleep, and we can just leave them with Jisoo.”

“Yeah,” Seonghwa agrees.

“It’s settled, then,” Yunho says excitedly. 

\--

“You almost done, Mingi?” Yeosang calls out, knocking on the bathroom door. He really has to go pee.

“Almost,” Mingi calls back.

Yeosang sighs, leaning against the wall next to the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing Mingi dressed in a white button-up tucked into light blue pants, an oversized light blue denim jacket on top, his red hair brushed down, slightly curled. Yeosang whistles at the sight in front of him.

“Damn, Mingi,” he smirks.

“Thanks,” Mingi says, rolling his eyes. But he catches sight of what Yeosang is wearing: a black long-sleeved turtleneck tucked into black jeans, a black belt tied around his waist, and a silver necklace dangling on his chest, perched on top his bump a little. “Damn, Yeosang.”

“Thanks, Mingi,” he says with a smug smile, before pushing the younger out of the way and walking into the bathroom.

Mingi chuckles, shaking his head, as he walks toward the living room. Everyone else is already done, waiting for him. Mingi just took extra long, because he was contemplating about how his life would be after Yunho is married. _I’m definitely going to die alone._

“Finally you’re done,” Hongjoong says jokingly. “You know how long we waited for, Song Mingi?”

“Oh, shut up.” Mingi throws a pillow at Hongjoong, the silver-haired male catching it with a laugh.

“Are Yunho and Suyeong already over there?” Seonghwa asks.

Mingi nods. “According to him, we’re taking forever.”

“Yeah. A certain princess couldn’t hurry up,” San smirks, and Mingi playfully smacks his arm.

“Are the kids with Jisoo?” Mingi questions.

Wooyoung shakes his head. “She was busy, so we took them to Jongho’s mom’s place. By the way, remind me to thank your mom later, Jongho.”

“Will do.”

About a minute later, the bathroom door opens, and Yeosang finally gets out. Everyone sighs in relief—but quietly, so the pregnant male wouldn’t get mad at them. They get their stuff, before they head out the door, heading toward Hongjoong’s car.

\--

“I see them,” he announces, as they walk inside the restaurant.

Mingi skims the crowd. He notices Yunho’s blue hair by one of the booths by the bar, so they head there, smiling at them, as they look up at their arrival.

“Hey, guys,” Suyeong greets with a smile, getting up to hug them. She hugs all of them, and when she gets to Yeosang, she places a hand on his bump and asks how far he is. 

“Finally you guys arrive,” Yunho says. “We waited for, like, an hour.”

“Well, princess Mingi here took too long in the bathroom.” Seonghwa gives Mingi a playful look.

“Really?” Yunho looks surprised. “Mingi, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he partially lies. “I’m hungry. Can we order?”

Yunho chuckles. “Of course.”

Turns out, Yeosang and Jongho have rented the restaurant after they closed, so they can have a few extra hours to themselves. Suyeong is nice, like always, but Mingi does everything he can to avoid talking to her. He doesn’t hate her; he just doesn’t like her. As the hours pass by, Mingi drinks his heart away. He hates seeing Yunho and Suyeong kiss, hold hands, laugh at what the other says, rest their head against each other’s shoulder, and he definitely hates how beautiful the diamond ring looks on Suyeong’s finger.

But yet, he can’t help but feel happy for Yunho.

Happy that he has found the love of his life.

Happy that he is going to marry her.

Happy that he is going to stay and live with her.

Happy that he is going to have children with her.

Happy that he is going to die with her.

But sad that the love of his life isn’t him.

“Well, we better get going,” Yunho chuckles, checking his watch; two twenty-four in the morning. “Yeosang and Jongho only rented the place until three.”

“Three AM’s the creepy hour,” Mingi giggles, leaning his head against Yeosang’s shoulder. Yeosang, of course, is the only one that is the soberest out of the nine of them. 

“Exactly, so we better get going,” he chuckles, helping Mingi get up.

They all leave after placing a tip on their table. They head toward their cars, before turning to face each other.

“How about we meet tomorrow at our place?” Suyeong requests. “That way we can start discussing the wedding plans.”

“Already?” Jongho looks surprised. “Usually the planning takes about a year.”

“I know, but I wanna get married as soon as possible to this cutie right here,” Suyeong says, as she looks up at Yunho. The bluenette smiles and leans down to kiss her. Mingi looks away.

“Well, we better get our babies,” Hongjoong says. “Goodnight, you two.”

“Bye, guys.”

“Suyeong’s stupid and disgusting,” Mingi mutters against Seonghwa’s shoulder, as San starts driving.

“Mingi,” Seonghwa warns.

“M’sorry,” Mingi mutters. “I just really don’t like her.”

“You’re going to have soon, Mingi.”

“I know.”

\--

The days and months pass, and finally, it is the day of the wedding. The planning had actually taken three months, especially with the help of Yunho’s mom. They decide to have the wedding on April 2nd, a day before Seonghwa’s birthday. Why? So they can celebrate two things in one: Seonghwa’s birthday and their wedding anniversary. Seonghwa actually doesn’t like the idea, but he doesn’t want to hurt their feelings. 

Of course, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho get to be Yunho’s best men, whilst Suyeong’s three best friends and sister get to be her maids of honor. Currently, Yunho is getting ready, as well as everyone else, whilst Suyeong is getting ready in another building or room. 

“Guys, have you seen my makeup kit?!” Mingi exclaims, starting to panic, as he can’t find it anywhere. “I can’t find it anywhere!”

“Mingi, you don’t need it, remember?” Hongjoong says, and Mingi slaps his forehead.

“I forgot,” he sighs.

“You okay?” Seonghwa asks worriedly. 

Mingi shrugs, groaning. “I don’t know. I’m just nervous about the wedding.”

“Well, don’t be,” Yeosang says. “I should be the nervous one amongst us. _I_ have the big belly.” Yeosang places a hand on his eight-month bump.

“He’s almost here,” San squeals.

“I know. I’m so excited,” Yeosang squeals back.

“Guys, we need to get our hair and makeup done,” Wooyoung calls out.

“Is Yunho there already?” Jongho questions.

Wooyoung nods. “Come on, let’s go.”

They all follow behind Wooyoung to get their hair and makeup done. As they enter the room, they see Yunho with his hair done, getting his makeup done. He has dyed his hair brown, so his blue hair wouldn’t stand out as much. 

“Doesn’t someone look handsome,” Hongjoong says teasingly, as he sits down on his chair.

“Thanks, hyung.” Yunho smiles at Hongjoong, but he still looks nervous.

“Relax, Yunho,” Seonghwa consoles. “It’ll all be okay. By the way, where’s Hangi?”

“She’s with the other kids outside,” Yeosang replies, and Seonghwa nods, looking relieved.

They continue getting their hair and makeup done. Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s daughter is going to be the flower girl, and San’s and Wooyoung’s son would accompany her, but he is only seven months. Speaking of which, San is having a bit of difficulty getting ready, when his son is being fussy on his lap.

“Woosie, honey, you’re not letting mommy get ready,” he says softly, stroking his son’s hair, but that doesn’t stop him. San sighs.

“Here, pass me him,” Wooyoung offers, extending his hands. San does, and their son stops being fussy, getting comfortable in his father’s lap. San rolls his eyes, whilst Wooyoung chuckles.

“Mommy, mommy, look!” a familiar excited voice squeals, coming inside the room.

Seonghwa turns at the sound of his daughter’s voice, smiling as he sees her hair up in a braided updo, wearing a light pink off the shoulder dress, and Seonghwa feels tears well up in his eyes. 

“Hey, sweetie,” he greets, bringing Hangi onto his lap. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thanks, mommy.” Hangi smiles. “You look beautiful, too. Daddy does, too.”

“Thanks, honey.” Hongjoong smiles back.

About what seems like forever, everyone is done. They thank their stylists, before finally heading toward the limo. Mingi decides to sit down next to Yunho, having his final talk with the older still being single. He has fun and laughs at Yunho’s jokes. But sadly they arrive at the venue and have to get to their places. Unfortunately (or fortunately, it can go both ways), Mingi gets to stand next to Yunho, being his main best man. He was surprised when he first heard this, but he doesn’t mind now. 

“The bride’s almost here,” one of the workers announce, and Yunho nods, Mingi noticing that his nervousness. Mingi smiles, and he rubs Yunho’s shoulder comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay,” Mingi consoles. “ _You’ll_ do okay. Don’t worry, Yunho.”

“Thanks, Mingi,” he says, and he starts to calm down.

\--

“Are you really going to let Suyeong steal your man?” Wooyoung asks as he and Mingi are sitting down, deciding to take a break from standing.

“Wooyoung, not this again,” the older sighs. Wooyoung had brought this up when the wedding planning started, and a few days ago, but Mingi had just ignored him. “I’m not going to make a fool of myself. Yunho doesn’t like me. If he did, we would be together.”

“I guess you’re right,” Wooyoung mutters.

“W-we would?” Mingi was only kidding by what he said—he would be too shy to ask Yunho out, so there would be no way they would be together. Unless...

“Yeah,” Wooyoung says. “Yunho used to like you, too. Oh, well, he still does.”

“He used to like me?!” Mingi quietly exclaims, his eyes widening. “R-really?”

Wooyoung nods. “He told me, Jongho, and Hongjoong the night before Suyeong asked him out.”

“Oh, that bitch,” Mingi grumbles. “Of course _she_ ruined everything.”

“You can still get your man, Mingi,” Wooyoung reminds. “I’m sure he still likes you.”

“I doubt it,” Mingi frowns. “Don’t you see how he looks at Suyeong?”

“Yeah, but I see the way he looks at you.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” Mingi looks at Wooyoung with slight panic in his eyes.

“Yunho looks at you with more love and adoration in his eyes, Mingi,” Wooyoung explains. “Hell, he was even looking at you like that earlier in the limo.”

“H-he was?” Mingi can’t believe his ears. Wooyoung nods. “Wow,” he mutters, still shocked.

“You can still stop this wedding,” Wooyoung says. “And please do. I don’t want to see Suyeong with Yunho every time we go visit him. She’s nice and all, but you two would make an even better couple. Come on, Mingi.”

“I...don’t know.” Mingi bites his bottom lip. As much as he would love to, he would feel awful if he broke Suyeong’s heart. Her family would be mad at him, too.

“Just think about it, okay?” Wooyoung says, getting up.

Mingi nods and Wooyoung walks away. _Does Yunho really like me?_

\--

About five minutes later, everyone is settled, getting into their places. The pianist starts playing the wedding march, as the doors open, showing Suyeong with her red hair up in a chignon with loose curled tendrils framing her face, her wedding dress white and beautiful. She holds her bouquet, smiling as she is led down the aisle by her father. The wedding soon starts, and Mingi hates every second of it. Wooyoung’s words keep running through his head, and he stares at Yunho. 

“Do you, Jeong Yunho, take Min Suyeong as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Min Suyeong, take Jeong Yunho as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Okay,” the officiator says. He looks up, skimming the crowd. “Do we have any objections?”

Mingi feels a nudge at his side. He looks to his side and sees Wooyoung giving him a look. Mingi sighs, and he bites his bottom lip. What if Yunho actually doesn’t feel the same way, and he just embarrasses himself in front of a hundred people? But then again, Wooyoung would never lie to him about these types of things.

“Alright. I now pronounce-”

“I object!” Mingi announces, making everyone stare at him with wide eyes. He even hears Jongho gasp.

“Mingi, what-”

“Look, Yunho, I’ve liked you ever since second grade. I was never brave enough to ask you out, so I didn’t,” Mingi cuts Suyeong off, not even sparing her a glance. “I...I love you, Jeong Yunho. A-and it hurts me every time I see you with someone else. Especially right now. I’ve always looked away when you and Suyeong kiss, or anything else, but I can’t let you spend the rest of your life with her. I...I love you too much.”

Everything and everyone is silent. Mingi is even scared that he made the wrong choice. Suyeong is looking at him with teary eyes, her face still in shock. In fact, everyone’s faces are. Except Wooyoung’s, because he kind of expected it. 

“Mingi...” Yunho frowns, and Mingi almost breaks down crying, because he knows that look on Yunho’s face. He's denying his feelings.

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologizes. Mingi looks at Yunho one last time, before he runs out, ignoring the looks that are given to him.

\--

Mingi leans against the wall of a random alley, hugging his knees to his chest, as he sobs, shaking. Tears roll down his face, and he feels like dying. He had just embarrassed himself in front of about a hundred seven people, and they are probably never going to forget him as the male who tried to ruin Yunho’s and Suyeong’s wedding. 

“I-I’m so stupid,” Mingi sobs, hiding his face in between his knees.

“Mingi?!” a familiar voice calls out, and Mingi’s heart stops. _Is that...Yunho? No, it’s not. Your mind’s just playing tricks on you, Mingi._

“Oh, thank god you’re here.” Yup, that is definitely Yunho.

“Y-Yunho?” Mingi brings his face up from between his knees. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I came after to you,” Yunho replies, slightly panting.

“W-why?”

Yunho smiles, and he leans in, pressing his lips against Mingi’s. The said male is surprised, to say the least, but he kisses back, finally happy of feeling Yunho’s lips against his. They soon pull away, and Yunho chuckles, cupping Mingi’s cheek.

“I love you, too, stupid,” Yunho says, and Mingi’s eyes widen.

“R-really?”

“Yes,” Yunho says, and he pecks Mingi’s lips. “I have ever since first grade. I don’t know why I never said anything, but now I did, even though I just ran from my own wedding.”

“But...what about Suyeong?” Mingi says with a small frown on his face.

“Forget about her,” Yunho says. “I only got with her to get my mind off you. I don’t know where I got the crazy idea to marry her.”

“T-then what about the wedding? You guys wasted so much money,” Mingi reminds.

“Eh, we’ll get the money back later.” Yunho shrugs. “For now all I want to be is with you.”

Mingi smiles. “I want to be with you, too.”

Yunho smiles, and he kisses Mingi again.


End file.
